


Island Life

by prettyinwentz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny enjoys the island life but he doesn't admit it, Fluff, Gen, like Hawaii's cool and all but NJ will always have a place in Danno's heart, steve/danny if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “Uh-huh, whatever you say, keep pretending you don’t enjoy the island life.”





	Island Life

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i got the idea for this while i was chilling in a hammock

If there was anything Danny wasn’t going to admit, it was the fact that a tiny, microscopic part of himself really enjoyed the ‘ _island life_.’

There are days when he missed the towering skyscrapers, the New Jersey weather (which wasn’t as bipolar as the Hawaiian weather – God, he missed the snow _so much_ ) and the hectic buzz of the city.

The sun may still be his enemy (sunburn’s a bitch), but it has its moments – not that Danny was willing to admit that.

It had this time where Danny was having _such_ a great day, he woke up happy, made his favourite breakfast, but then when he went to shower he was greeted by the _literal spawn of satan –_ a **spider** _._ And Danny let out the most embarrassing high pitched scream that could’ve rivalled Grace’s when she got scared. After that day, Danny _always_ kept a bottle of bug spray near him in every room in his home. 

Also, there was this one momentous occasion where Danny was taking Grace to the beach and Danny, without even realising it, said the word _slippas._ He’d only realised what he said when he saw Grace staring at him with a look of disbelief all over her face.

“I always knew you’d warm up to the Hawaiian life, Danno,” Grace giggled, but Danny was stubborn and didn’t want to admit it so he just shook his head and laughed.

 _However,_ Danny wasn’t complaining much when he was sprawled out in the hammock, ice cold beer in hand, at Steve’s place while Steve was somewhere in the ocean.

“I think you like the hammock more than I do, Danno,” Steve said, still dripping wet from his swim.

“Don’t you dare come near me,” Danny warned, “and it’s not like _you_ use the hammock often, _someone_ has to.”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say, keep pretending you don’t enjoy the island life.”

And Danny just flipped him off because even though he does enjoy it, he was not going to admit it, _not yet._

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who lived her whole life on an island, i needed to write something like this lmao. i gotta say though, professionals actually do wear ties to work (my school uniform has a tie lol). anyways, i hope you guys like this!  
> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)  
> -emily


End file.
